


【盾冬】你好，未来丈夫

by romanonatalieff



Series: 【盾冬】你好，未来丈夫 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Size Queen!Bucky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky wears lace panties in this one y'all, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lace Panties, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, You've been warned, probably, we'll see
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanonatalieff/pseuds/romanonatalieff
Summary: 巴基·巴恩斯可能有点疯狂地爱着史蒂夫·罗杰斯。而史蒂夫可能有点健忘。巴基可能有点绝望。娜塔莎和克林特决定帮忙撮合他俩。不过大多数时候，他们只是笑着看着史蒂夫和巴基之间的互动，不去管他们之间发生了什么。🔞嘿嘿：蕾丝内裤、超辣的紧身裤、透视衬衫、乳环······巴基从来都没有听说过这些，也从没见过这些，那这些是如何进了他的百宝盒呢 ;)？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 【盾冬】你好，未来丈夫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645504
Kudos: 2





	【盾冬】你好，未来丈夫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyInTheSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hello, Future Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836724) by [LilyInTheSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow). 



> 作者的话：在很久以前就有写过这篇文章了，并在汤不热上发表过一章。无论如何，请在这个咖啡店AU里欣赏《饥渴的Bucky》第一章吧，在这个AU里发生的最有意义的事情就是Bucky递给Steve他亲手制作的咖啡。

好吧，事情是这样的。巴基可能会也可能不会地疯狂爱上史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而且这样爱慕已经好几个月了。而史蒂夫·罗杰斯可能会也可能不会地经常健忘。他每天早上跑步回来的时候，看起来太他妈诱惑了。很好。这很好，但不公平。史蒂夫总是穿着一件过于紧身的安德玛汗衫，汗衫还紧贴着肌肉（说真的，很多肌肉。完美、非常完美的肌肉），还有紧贴在他翘臀上的运动裤。虽然他总是汗流浃背，这应该很恶心，但巴基不觉得。因为某些原因，这只会让他更性感。这让巴基想起了电影里那些抹上婴儿油所以看上去满身是汗的肌肉男们，那很假。只有史蒂夫的才是真的，而且最性感。

但这还不是最糟糕的部分。最糟糕的是史蒂夫不知道自己有多性感，他只觉得自己长的还可以，但巴基认为他是自己见过的所有男人中最漂亮的男人，而史蒂夫对此一无所知。巴基想要史蒂夫的小宝贝，漂亮的，超级宝贝。

史蒂夫一点都不知道，因为巴基一直在和他调情，史蒂夫也有点回应，也许他对巴基的回应只是带着一如既往的友好，然后拎着他的咖啡和早餐离开了，但没带走巴基的电话号码卡片。史蒂夫的早餐大部分都吃三明治，但有时也会吃一盒点心。

史蒂夫人真是太好了！比如...他会为身后的人开门，如果有一个有着烦恼的母亲，他会让她先走，他总是说“请”、“谢谢”、“我可以帮助你”。他甚至还会为一位老太太伸出胳膊，护送她进咖啡店，走到一张桌子前，为她点餐、付钱，然后他坐下来和她聊了一会儿。重点是，好吧，巴基不知道他这样做有什么意思，但有一半的人怀疑，他那么爱史蒂夫的唯一原因是他对男人的标准太低了。以至于史蒂夫做的那些正常、礼貌的好事，都让巴基觉得烦躁。巴基敢打赌史蒂夫说话时都没有把手肘放在桌子上。因为他可能也带了手帕［注1］。

“你的头上漂浮着一颗颗小红心和一朵朵小火花。”

巴基叹了口气，手掌托着下巴，看着史蒂夫走出咖啡店。他太完美了。所有地方都是那么的完美。

“总有一天我要嫁给他。”

“你和半个纽约的女孩们，伙计。”

“不要粉碎我的梦想，巴顿。”

“我想说，在你开始筹备婚礼之前，你可能真的想要他的电话号码，但我看到了你的Pinterest（类似instagram的软件）。”

“你得发誓保守这个秘密。”

“没问题。我觉得你选花应该选勿忘我，不要满天星。满天星有点过时了，你知道吗？［注2］”

“他也是。”

巴顿在沉思中来回摇晃着头。“Eh。”

巴基振作了起来。“你告诉了我这么多消息。你简直和他住在一起。”

“没有。你想知道史蒂夫的事，就去和他谈。”

“我尽力了。他的健忘不是我的错。”

“Yeah，你得比平时更直接点。”

“那就说，‘我能为你生个孩子吗’？”

“也许还是没那么直接了当。”

“Ugh。”

巴顿笑着起身，从店里走出来时拿着一个旅行保温杯，杯里装着不到一壶咖啡的饮料。

巴基叹了口气，然后转过身去擦柜台，尽管柜台已经一尘不染了。总有一天他会让史蒂夫亲自问他的电话号码。或者直接写在史蒂夫的杯子上什么的。不过那样的话，他至少会接过杯子。

————————

第二天早上，巴基走进办公室，把头发梳成一个整洁的小丸子，几缕刘海战略性地衬托着他的脸，眼睛周围都涂上了眼线，嘴唇涂上了一层比自然唇色更深几度的粉红色。他穿着一件几乎透明的黑色V领T恤，你可以看到他的乳环。还有一条紧身的黑色紧身牛仔裤，他很肯定这条牛仔裤会妨碍他上洗手间，但它们让他的臀部和大腿看起来太他妈棒了，所以没关系。即使他穿的时候不得不跳起来晃来晃去把它们拉上来。

当史蒂夫进来时，巴基早就“漫不经心”地靠在柜台上，把衬衫的领口扯大些，或者“不小心”掉了什么东西，然后转身弯腰去捡起来，好让史蒂夫看看他的臀部。当他拿着咖啡点单回到史蒂夫身边时，他注意到史蒂夫的瞳孔稍稍放大了。这是他的工作，演绎《勾引史蒂夫·罗杰斯》的第三十集。现在他正在“演绎”这部连续剧［注3］。并不是说这样做有什么好处，而是他已经和史蒂夫调情好几个月了，一点进展都没有！

“祝你今天愉快，史蒂夫。”

“你也是，巴克。”

巴基笑了笑，带着一丝狡黠，咬了咬下唇，看着史蒂夫的眼睛再次睁大。

“明天见。”

“Uh huh，是的。明天。”

他看着史蒂夫走出商店，直到走过窗户时，终于无奈地叹了口气。有一天、总有一天，他会让史蒂夫·罗杰斯站在他的面前，牵着他的手步入婚姻殿堂。

“他看起来想对着你勃起。”

巴顿忽然出现在柜台对面时，巴基争气的没有跳起来也没有尖叫。

“天哪！”

巴顿笑了，把旅行保温杯放在柜台上，而巴基没用太大力气地锤了巴基肩膀一拳。

“如果你想让我心脏病发作，他就没有机会了！”

“如果你不问他，他还是得不到机会。”

“我为什么要问？我给他发了这么多该死的暗示。我的意思是，我今天公然地炫耀了“商品”，但什么都没有得到。”

“你可以做得更好。”

“是吗？什么？除了我的蕾丝内裤和乳环其它什么都没有。” 

“有吗？”克林特从柜台上探过身去看他，就好像他能看穿巴基是否穿着蕾丝内裤，而巴基翻了翻眼皮。

“伙计，如果我能穿内裤就尽量穿上，不管内裤有多薄。衣柜都没有空间放内裤了。但是，我家里还是有一些内裤的。” 

“粉红色？”

“Duh。还有与我的眼睛很相配的白色、浅灰和湖水蓝。”

“穿湖水蓝色的。”

“那你为什么还问粉红色的？”

巴顿耸耸肩，“我还以为你有一双粉红色的呢。”

————————

《勾引史蒂夫·罗杰斯》的第31集拍摄内容很简单。巴基穿着他衣柜里的一件最紧的紧身牛仔裤，低到臀部，湖水蓝色的蕾丝内裤，还有一件冰灰色衬衫，和前一天一样透明，不过稍微短了一些。当他将裤子调整到合适的位置时，你可以看到他牛仔裤腰部露出的在髋骨上的蕾丝边。 

如果史蒂夫不吞咽口水或问他的号码，反正巴基是想好了，将孤独地老去，不会得到史蒂夫的超级宝贝/或嫁给他。

当史蒂夫走进来时，巴基开心地举起一只手挥手，看着史蒂夫的眼睛顺着他的身体往下看，最后停在胯骨上微微露出的蓝色蕾丝上。史蒂夫艰难地咽了口唾沫，巴基咬了咬下唇以掩饰自己的嘴角上扬。

“Hi。”

史蒂夫的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，给了巴基一个古怪的眼色，“Hi。”

“平常？”

“是的，谢谢。”史蒂夫走了过去，巴基看到史蒂夫的目光又回到了他的臀部上，不禁傻笑起来。他转身把史蒂夫的咖啡倒进一个外带杯里，夸大了动作，然后从热箱里拿出几分钟前刚做的三明治。

“给你，史蒂夫。”他又笑了，也许他的布鲁克林的口音有点重，但管它呢。

“谢谢你。”他递给巴基一张二十美元，巴基数了数他的零钱，然后递给史蒂夫，手指在史蒂夫的手腕和手掌上鬼影般地停留触摸了会儿。史蒂夫把零钱塞进小费罐里，然后拿起咖啡喝了一口。

巴基可能会也可能不会地“不小心”掉了某件东西，然后伸出双手捂着头，发出一声罪恶的呻吟，拱起屁股来，目光在地上搜寻着，并在脚跟着地之前把它保持得比需要的时间更长。他也可能看到或没有看到史蒂夫的目光再次集中在蓝色花边上。

“看到你喜欢的东西了吗？”

史蒂夫被咖啡呛到了，巴基笑了，然后抓起几张餐巾纸把他擦干净。他可能拍到了史蒂夫的胸部，纯粹是为了把衬衫上的咖啡擦干净，而不是摸他。他对史蒂夫没那么敏感。也许吧。

“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫说这话时脸红了，眼睛四处瞟着，不去看巴基。

“我不会说这是错的。”

“不会？”

巴基靠在柜台上，拱起屁股，摇摇头，嘴唇离史蒂夫只有几厘米远，靠得足够近，他能闻到史蒂夫皮肤上干净的汗水和洗衣皂的味道，还有他呼出的薄荷味和咖啡味。

“不会（Nope）。”他把“p”的爆破音咬得很重，然后身体微微后仰。

“我，Uh…我真的很喜欢蓝色。我的意思是，它和你的眼睛很相配。”

巴基咧嘴笑了，“谢谢你的注意。”当可怜的史蒂夫脸红的更厉害时，他挥手告别，然后抓起他的三明治和咖啡，快步走出了商店。

“我不想看到他离开，但我喜欢看着他离开时的背影。”

“天哪，fuck！”巴基跳到三英尺高的空中，然后跃过柜台，推搡了一下巴顿，“别他妈的那么做！你到底从哪里进来的？”

“通风口。”

巴基松开抓住他领子的手，然后又跳回柜台里，抓起抹布把柜台上的脚印擦掉。

“你在跟踪史蒂夫还是我？”

“从技术上讲，两者都是。这更像是兄弟般的关心而不是真正的跟踪。娜特做的那部分，她更想知道你的内裤是从哪儿来的。”

巴基在咖啡店里到处寻找巴顿的女朋友，看到一个可疑的黑发女人向他笨拙地挥了挥手。

“天哪，我稍后会把链接发给她。”他不想知道为什么会有这么多复仇者潜入他的咖啡店，和娜特为什么要戴着一个黑发假发。也许他们只是喜欢看着史蒂夫热气腾腾、满头大汗地走进来，而且还是那么有礼貌。或者他们喜欢看着巴基含沙射影，并希望史蒂夫能理解，或者没理解时便一笑置之。

————————

由于第30集和31集的《勾引史蒂夫·罗杰斯》拍摄得比预期更好，于是第二天巴基升级了他的游戏。第32集的巴基身着一条靛蓝色的紧身牛仔裤、粉色内裤和一件几乎与之完全匹配的玫粉色半透明衬衫。他又化了一次妆，粉色的亮片运动鞋，还有他的头发。他本想把头发卷成柔软的波浪，但由于他要和食物打交道，刘海就卷成了一个圆面包，只是遮住了他的脸。

娜塔莎已经坐在角落里，戴着一顶灰绿色的假发，假发上戴着奥黛丽·赫本同款太阳镜，手里拿着一份报纸。巴顿可能在通风口等着时机跳出来，再次将巴基吓得像只惊慌失措的小鹿。娜塔莎给了巴顿一次机会，竖起大拇指，然后掏出手机开始打字。巴基的手机响了，他从口袋里掏出手机，看到一条信息问他的运动鞋是从哪里来的。他转了转眼珠，打了个回复，然后把手机塞进口袋，史蒂夫正好进来了。

“Hey，史蒂夫。早上好。你跑得好吗？”

“早上好。是的，谢谢。”

“和往常一样吗？”

史蒂夫走到柜台前点了点头，当他打量着巴基时，巴基努力地憋着笑，因为史蒂夫的目光最后停在他的臀部上，就好像在等着再看一眼蕾丝。巴基这回换了一条低腰牛仔裤和一件几乎没碰到腰带的衬衫。他挪动了一下身子，刚好把衬衫撩了起来，余光看见史蒂夫大口地咽了口唾沫。

“打包还是在这里？你看起来需要坐下来休息一会儿。”

“Um，在这里。谢谢你。”

“去坐吧，我待会把它拿过去。”

巴基笑着看着史蒂夫走到一张桌子旁坐下，然后开始为他打包一盒甜点，因为今天是星期四，他给史蒂夫做了超大杯咖啡。巴基把它端了过去，确保比平时更多地摆动着臀部，让史蒂夫看到诱人的粉色蕾丝。

“给你，小史蒂薇。”他把杯子和甜点放到桌子上，弯腰时确保能让史蒂夫看到他提前在衬衫里戴好的乳钉，上面还镶着粉色的水钻。“享用吧。”

“我很抱歉，你说什么？？”

巴基笑着站在那里，注意到史蒂夫的眼睛似乎一直黏在胸口。“请享用你的早餐，史蒂夫。”

“Oh，是的。谢谢你，巴基。”

“不客气。”他眨了眨眼，然后转身走回柜台，臀部像以前一样摆动。他继续工作着，注意到了至少有两双眼睛在盯着他，注视着他的一举一动。他让每一个动作都比在咖啡店工作要性感得多。如果他不能仅靠衣着来引圝诱史蒂夫，他会用他的身体。某种程度上。也许吧。他对此表示怀疑，史蒂夫是一个帅气而又健忘的混蛋。但他似乎终于注意到，巴基可能是认真的花了六个月来在调情上做准备和打扮fuck me的外观。

巴基一边工作一边偷偷地看着史蒂夫，几乎每次都能看到他盯着自己看，还没来得及移开视线，就只好微微一笑。有一次，纯粹是偶然，这一次，他真的掉了一个杯子，杯子碎在铺瓷砖的地板上。他只是碰巧背对着史蒂夫的桌子，蹲下来捡起碎片，意识到他的蕾丝内裤蹲下来时露出来了。他的后颈因被人盯着而发麻，他可能花了也可能没有花太多时间去捡起那块破陶瓷。他也可能走得慢，也可能没有走得慢，去拿扫帚和簸箕再弯下腰把剩下的烂摊子也扫干净。这样史蒂夫就可以偷偷地再往他衬衫里看一眼。

当史蒂夫离开时，巴基扑向柜台，等着克林特出现。巴基不敢喘气，天哪，他很难移动身体，就像史蒂夫一直坐在那里看着他一样，然后他站起来给自己冲了杯冰咖啡。

他刚喝了一口，娜塔莎就出现在他面前，“我不知道他为什么还没有对着你勃起。”

“我可不想让他吓到我，我还想让他娶我呢。”

“他很喜欢你。他离开这里后你应该去看看他。他妈的他被你迷住了。”

“那他为什么不做点什么呢？我已经试了好几个月了，娜塔莎。我做错什么了？除了我的二十只猫以外，我将孤独地死去。”

她扬起眉毛，“你有二十只猫吗？”

“不，但如果他不做点什么我会有猫的。我的暗示够多了，对吧？”

“每次他来这里，你都会让咖啡店一半的客人垂涎三尺。”

“但不是他。我需要加强我的游戏。”

“巴基，如果你再加把劲，你至少会违反十几条健康守则。”

“啊！”

“你为什么不直接约他出去？”

“太难了，如果他礼貌地拒绝我呢？‘我很抱歉，巴基。恐怕我不能和你约会。我受宠若惊，真的，我受宠若惊。但对我来说，和你这样的美人儿在一起可不是个好主意。’啊！”

“他喜欢Twink？［注5］”

“他看起来一点也不喜欢Twink，也不喜欢魁梧猛圝男类型的。”

娜塔莎若有所思地皱着眉头，“Huh，很好。”

“对吧？我是说，说真的，我还不够前卫吗？还是太前卫了？他为什么如此抗拒我的魅力？”

“他以前从没和男人约会过。”

“怎么，哥们真是个双性恋，来者不拒？但他像是…每个人都可以。”

“听着，巴恩斯。史蒂夫的……认为人们不想要他，但实际上他们都想要他的肉体。”

“他妈的，我要他！我的意思是，对，这家伙很好，我的腿想缠上他的腰，但主要是因为他太他妈甜了！他非常好，他是如此的迷人，自己甚至都没有意识到这一点，这是个问题！我是说，他帮助小老太太和素不相识的一位母亲、他为身后的人开门。他真他妈的很有礼貌。”巴基一边抱怨着，一边跃过柜台，“我真的很喜欢他，娜塔莎。我大概百分之九十九不顾一切的爱着他。你得帮帮我！我求你了，好吗？拜托！”

她低头，用一种看不清情绪的眼神看着他，然后叹了口气，“你得先约他出去，他从来不先开口。”

“为什么？”

“你吓到他了。”

巴基对她眨了眨眼，什么？“我吓到他？是我的衣服吗？蕾丝太明显了吗？”

该死的，他想引起史蒂夫的注意，结果搞砸了。啊啊啊！他朝她撅起嘴，然后站起来喝了一口咖啡。

“不，相信我。蕾丝很好。”

感谢那他妈的蕾丝。巴基想了一会儿，到时候约会他直接打扮得像个老爷爷什么的。

“他…不一定害羞，只是不知道怎么约会。”

“为什么？”

“众所周知，他不善于与他认为有吸引力的人交谈。”

是的，巴基知道了。有时史蒂夫跟自己聊天会结结巴巴，或者脸红结巴地跑掉，这种情况很多都是在巴基和他调情之后。但是是的，巴基注意到史蒂夫是多么可爱的笨拙。但巴基不确定他是否能直接约他出去。调情并希望他能得到暗示，与约他约会是有区别的。

“明天他来的时候我会问他。”也许吧，可能不会。但无论如何，也许他会调情到史蒂夫约自己出去？这样，当史蒂夫拒绝自己的时候，他不会被打击而失落，况且史蒂夫还是会礼貌地道歉的。但这将是巴基一生中最温柔的失望。

————————

当史蒂夫走进咖啡店时，巴基正穿着他最后一套满身写着“fuck me”的衣服。他本来要在今天结束之前“英勇就义”的（邀请史蒂夫约会），但他却涂了一层厚厚的婴儿爽身粉，很low，而且他还穿着那该死的紧身皮裤。幸好，这一天他被困在办公室里的时间比柜台后面的时间还多。

他系着牛血色半透明的纽扣，穿着非常低腰的黑色皮裤、牛血色的蕾丝内裤、牛血色的皮战靴。他曾考虑过给自己涂下指甲油，后来才想起自己现在是在食品服务行业工作的，而指甲油是一个大禁忌。他不知道史蒂夫会怎么看待他涂指甲油。尽管如此，他还是涂上了脚趾甲。因为史蒂夫·罗杰斯他也许可能永远不会有机会看到巴基的脚趾，更不用说看到巴基的其他宝贝了。

巴基笑了笑，像往常一样听着史蒂夫点餐，也许又像往常一样伸了伸懒腰，看着史蒂夫的眼睛顺着肚子往下盯着胯骨上的蕾丝花边，黑色的皮裤那么低腰，几乎唯一能让他们保持清醒的就是巴基的dick。

“你喜欢吗？”

史蒂夫点了点头，目光有点呆滞，“是的。Uh…你穿这种颜色很好看。我喜欢牛血色的花边。”

“谢谢。”巴基把史蒂夫的咖啡和三明治放在柜台上，舔了舔嘴唇，脏话从牙缝里钻了出来，然后他决定，去他妈的。他很绝望，史蒂夫没有理解任何该死的暗示。在过去的几个月里，他的体重下降了很多。某处有一张他尝试失败了的清单，有三卷《指环王》那么长。“想找个时间看看其他的吗？”

史蒂夫大声咽了一口唾沫，蓝色的瞳孔睁得大大的，巴基舔了舔嘴唇。他听到一声挣扎的呜咽，但不确定是巴基还是他自己发出的。

“我…是的，请。”

看到了吗？他礼貌得要命。“带我出去约会？” 

“好的。”

“待会儿在这儿见我，六点可以吗？”

这将给他足够的时间在下班后回到公寓洗个澡，做好准备。如果他在晚上要求约会，只会让自己紧张。 

“当然，可以。好吧。这是…这是一个约会时间。”他身体前倾，拉近两人之间的距离，吻了吻巴基的脸颊，“回头见。”

巴基咧嘴笑了，他的眼睛可爱地眯了起来（当然了，这是他自己形容自己）。当史蒂夫转身离开时，他挥手告别。史蒂夫一出门，克林特就带着那些香槟塑料开瓶器出现了，而娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫则一边鼓掌，一边像个傻子一样姨母笑。

“终于。”

————————

巴基一边翻衣柜一边抱怨着，他没什么好穿的了！完全没有。你说那十条牛仔裤和那些衬衫？他根本不会去穿。他需要新衣服。比如…性感的约会服。约会的衣服得让史蒂夫知道，如果他想让巴基在第一次约会时穿出去，那就再好不过了。

但话说回来，如果这给史蒂夫留下了错误的印象呢？如果史蒂夫是那种经过第三次约会就分手的人呢？甚至是婚后那种男人？这就是为什么巴基花了六个月才和他约会。Oh，God！如果他想讨好巴基怎么办？就像以前一样，他可是有“监护人”的。如果巴基在婚前都没有吻史蒂夫，他会难受死的。真倒霉。等等，那就像维多利亚时代发生的事情了。他可能不得不“不小心”把叉子掉到桌子下面，在“试图”找到它的时候把史蒂夫给揍一顿。

为什么每件事都这么难！

他抓起手机给娜塔莎发消息，请求她帮助。大约十分钟后，她和克林特一起出现在他的身后，这让他觉得他们一直在拐角处等着他请求帮助，但他真的不在乎这些。他需要帮助，该死的。

娜塔莎径直朝他的卧室走去，而克林特朝他的浴室走去，好像他们俩以前都进过他的房间似的。他不想再去想这些了。娜塔莎拿出一条靛蓝色紧身裤和一件白色深V领T恤朝他扔去，然后走到他的梳妆台前，翻遍他的内衣，最后翻出一条彩虹蕾丝花边的四角内裤，然后用花边捻起他的黑色专利文件，扔到他脚边。

“穿。”

克林特抱着一堆化妆品走了进来，巴基除了他的眼线笔外几乎没有碰过其它化妆品。因为经常画眼线，他不得不经常买眼线笔。

“你要给我化妆吗？史蒂夫能接受吗？我是说如果画得很浓的话？”巴基认为史蒂夫对自己化妆没什么意见，因为他每次见史蒂夫的时候都带着妆，而史蒂夫看到了也没有发出什么不满的意见。

“史蒂夫年轻时参加过变装秀，在做美国队长之前。”

“这不是违法的吗？”

“是的。可史蒂夫是个好人，但他总是做他认为正确的事情，而不是法律规定的正确的事情。”

“有时候法律是错的。”他耸了耸肩，然后把衣服挂进了衣橱。娜塔莎和克林特已经安顿下来，好像他们会喜欢上等会要上演的节目，而巴基现在唯一想看到的人就是史蒂夫。

当他出来时，脸上涂上了粉底、淡腮红、浅灰色的眼影、睫毛膏、眼线笔和比他自然唇色更深的口红。

“完美。史蒂夫不会知道是什么把你变得这么美。”

“谢谢。真的，我从十六岁起就没这么紧张过约会。”

“你会做的很好。他真的很喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢他，非常，可能是非常非常，我不知道。他只是…真的很棒。”他戏剧性地叹了口气。“我应该换下乳钉吗？我买了彩虹色的。”他往自己的衬衫里瞥了一眼那两个镶着粉色水钻的乳钉。

“乳钉、戒指或乳环？”娜塔莎低头看了下自己的衣服问道。

“Uh…乳环。”

“一定要戴上。”克林特咧嘴笑着说。

“嗯，可以。”巴基耸耸肩，然后走到他的百宝箱前开始刨了起来，直到找到乳环。克林特抓住巴基刨饰品的手，抓起一个饰品。

“等等！戴上这个吧！”

他笑着张开手心里的饰品，娜塔莎笑着点头附和着，而巴基却摇了摇头。

“我不打算在和史蒂夫约会时戴这个。这太疯狂了。”巴基买了它们，是因为它们形状看起来像史蒂夫的盾牌，但从来没有戴过。

“‘美国队长乳头护盾’？他会爱上它们的。”

“或者被吓跑。离我和我的彩虹远点。”他撅着嘴，把彩虹乳环抓在胸前。

“好吧。你可以以后再戴。当你和史蒂夫开始做不可描述的事情时。”

“谁说我们会做那些不可描述的事情。”他一边清洗着彩虹乳环一边说道。他希望他们会，但如果史蒂夫不想呢？当然了，如果他也有一些怪癖刚刚好和巴基的一致呢，那就更好了。

“你永远不会知道的。”

巴基耸耸肩，然后把手伸进衬衫里换掉饰品。弄完后，他把乳钉放回首饰盒，并把它放在一边。“我这样可以吗？”

“是的，不过，你最好快点。你只有三十分钟的时间回到咖啡店。”

“妈的！”他从床头柜里抓起钱包和钥匙，再抓起一个避孕套和一包润滑油放在安全的地方，然后从卧室里跑出来，甩了一句谢谢然后飞快地跑出公寓。娜塔莎和克林特离开时应该会把公寓锁好再走吧？可能。但不管怎样，他没有时间担心了，如果他和史蒂夫想要有一个很好的约会，就不要去在意自己的公寓是否会被闯入、所拥有的一切是否会被偷。

［注1］文明有礼的史蒂乎怕弄脏衣服可能会掏出自己的手帕把桌子擦一下

［注2］满天星的花语是思念、真心喜欢、配角，勿忘我的花语就如它的名字。而且在文章里有提到史蒂乎健忘，所以克林特提议送勿忘我给他

［注3］一个调侃而已啦hhh，不是真的在演戏！这可是个咖啡店AU（｀Δ´）！

［注4］Twink的意思是年轻可爱的男孩（性取向♂），真正意思是毛都没长齐（划掉）还没发育好、未成年的男孩（性取向♂）


End file.
